


Poe's Life Day Gift

by anakinyoustopthat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But please enjoy!, Fluff, Gen, Its for a Secret Santa in the Star wars community, There's nothing to like warn about I don't think, but its got some FinnPoe if u wanna interpert it that way!, its just fluff!, its not shippy, so there's no relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinyoustopthat/pseuds/anakinyoustopthat
Summary: Poe wants to give Finn a gift. Luckily it happens to be Life Day. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to sew.
Kudos: 3





	Poe's Life Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for likeshootingstarsinthenightsky! Happy Holidays!

Poe grumbled to himself as he struggled with the needle and thread. He’d never been much of a sewer, in fact he wasn't sure he'd ever hand sewn anything before, but Finn’s jacket needed some serious TLC.  
Poe couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Finn’s jacket. He couldn't believe how quickly he’d come to care for Finn. It definitely helped that Finn was the one who broke him out of the First Order’s grip, but Finn was something special. When he saw Finn walking towards him at the Rebel base after thinking he was dead, Poe’s heart skipped a beat. And then he found out Finn was still using the name he’d picked for him, and Poe couldn't help the blush that rose up to his cheeks. AND then he noticed Finn was wearing his jacket and…

Poe cursed under his breath as he stabbed himself with the needle again. 

“Having trouble?” Rey’s voice startled Poe and he dropped the needle he was holding. 

“No! Yes. I'm just, uh, sewing,” Poe huffed out, gesturing to the jacket on the table in front of him. The soft worn leather held a lot of memories for Poe, and there was a time that if anyone suggested he give the jacket to someone else, he might have actually decked them. But now, he couldn't imagine anyone BUT Finn wearing the jacket. 

Rey smiled at him and sat at the small table in the break room across from him. It was a smaller mess hall in the complex on D’Qar and was usually empty, so it was the perfect place to not be seen struggling with a simple task. 

“I can sew that up in no time, if you want,” Rey said gently, offering her help. She had been training with General Leia, a lot of things that went over Poe’s head, but it meant she was on base a lot. Anytime she had downtime, she had been searching out Poe and Finn for company, and the three of them had become incredibly close. At first, Poe had almost felt jealous of Finn and Rey’s relationship, but the feeling quickly faded as the three of them worked together more frequently, at Leia’s insistence. 

Poe finally looked up and shrugged at her, “I just… wanted to fix it for Finn. Before he gets back. As a, uh, gift. For Life Day.”

Rey raised an eyebrow but gave Poe a smirk. She was able to read him better than he could read himself sometimes.  
“Ah, I see. Can I at least show you how to make it look a bit… nicer?”

Poe looked down at the jacket he once called his own. There were giant tears in it as a reminder of how Finn had almost died at the hands of Kylo Ren. But he hadn't. And they had blown up Star Killer Base, and Finn was alive, patched up like the jacket, but very much alive. Poe’s stitches, however, were uneven and bulky and it looked about as well done as a child learning to sew. Which is also how he felt. 

“Yes, please,” Poe finally said quietly.  
Rey gave him a warm smile and reached for the dropped needle, “First, let's rethread this needle.”

\--

Poe was holding the folded jacket in his hands feeling like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. Finn and Rose had gone out in search of some support for the Resistance, and just happened to be coming back on Life Day. Poe wasn't even sure if Finn celebrated… or even knew about Life Day, he couldn't imagine the First Order being overly festive. But Poe would have been giving it to Finn regardless, Life Day just gave him the perfect excuse. 

Poe watched as the Falcon landed outside in the hangar area and couldn't help but nervously fiddle with the hem of the jacket. He watched Finn and Rose chat with General Leia for a few minutes and then Finn glanced over and made eye contact with Poe. Poe gave him a huge grin and waved. Finn turned back to Leia, said something quickly, and then jogged towards Poe with the warm smile that Poe would never tire of.

“Poe! Hey!” Finn shouted and waved as he made his way over.  
Poe met him halfway and Finn immediately pulled him into a lingering hug before pulling away, but leaving a grip on Poe’s shoulder.  
“What’s that?” Finn asked looking down at the jacket, giving Poe a quizzical look.  
“It's, uh, a gift,” Poe said awkwardly, thrusting the jacket towards Finn.  
Finn looked at him quizzically, and took the jacket, letting it unfold while he held it up in front of him. It took only a second for Finn to recognize the garment. His eyes widened and his face lit up as he looked between the jacket and Poe.  
“It's… your jacket! You got it fixed while I was gone?”  
Poe laughed and shook his head, “Finn, it’s YOUR jacket, and I, uh, I sewed it back together for you. Happy Life Day, Finn.”

Finn carefully ran his hands over the stitches and Poe watched his face soften. Finn looked up at Poe with the dark brown eyes that made Poe melt inside and gave him the most genuine smile Poe had ever seen on a person. Finn was acting like he’d never been cared for this much before, and outside of his time with the Resistance, he probably hadn’t been. The thought made Poe angry, but he focused on the joy he felt with Finn right now.

“Poe, this is…” Finn trailed off, looking back down at the jacket in his hands.  
“Put it on?” Poe suggested.  
Finn quickly put the jacket on over his shirt, and Poe sucked in a breath. He would never get over the way Finn lit up every time someone did something nice for him. It hurt Poe to think about how much of Finn’s life had been devoid of simple niceties like a gift in Life Day, but he was determined to make up for lost time. And this was a good start.

“Thank you, Poe, I don't… I didn’t get you anything though,” Finn said, frowning slightly as he spoke. 

Poe immediately shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, you being here is my Life Day gift.”  
Poe had meant it to be a joke, but his voice was less confident than he normally was. It came out as a shy confession and Finn grinned again as he stared back at Poe. Finn immediately pulled Poe into a crushing hug that Poe reciprocated instantly. They stood in their embrace for longer than strictly necessary.  
“Happy Life Day, Poe.”

**Author's Note:**

> anakinyoustop that on tumblr! Come say hi :)


End file.
